


Просто предлог

by monpansie



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Всегда нужен предлог.





	Просто предлог

**Author's Note:**

> Невозможно оставить без внимания эпизод с мобильным телефоном.

Возможно, потом ты улыбался. Улыбался в мыслях, но и уголки губ слегка ползли вверх - непроизвольно. Это было забавно. Сунуть телефон в карман брюк Асами – вот это было забавно. Завуалированное прикосновение, внезапное сближение, ненастоящая ласка, нарушение всех правил под предлогом – под любым выдуманным предлогом, а здесь еще и таким благородным предлогом. Благородство – такой хороший предлог почти всегда. Участие – такой хороший предлог всегда. Слишком близко, слишком рискованно – и все сходит с рук. 

Твои ладони вспотели, хотелось вытереть их, но ты сдержался – нельзя показать волнение. И – нельзя показать возбуждение. Асами почти удалось остаться хладнокровным, но ты бы не мог поручиться, что - а главное, ты ни за что не хотел бы поручиться, что он тоже не хочет это показать. Во всяком случае – второе. 

Момент, когда происходит одно, а ты вспоминаешь другое - событие теперь такое далекое, размазанное во времени – это было с тобой, или ты почему-то думаешь, что это было с тобой, а на самом деле было с кем-то другим? Ты тогда и ты сейчас – это один и тот же человек? – нелепый вопрос, но на него невозможно ответить. Предложенный бокал с виски - правило соучастников, а ты вспоминаешь другой бокал и другое - насмешливое, но не злое - предложение выпить апельсиновый сок. Тебе – апельсиновый сок, юный Фейлон. А алкоголь не для тебя. Нет. Не умеешь пить. Сопляк. Это для взрослых. Для тех, кто решает. Для тех, от кого действительно что-то зависит. Насмешка и интимность – вот так это было. Ему было и смешно и любопытно – наблюдать за тобой. Ты ему нравился. Слишком красив, слишком молод, слишком горяч, но и слишком упрям – его привлекало такое сочетание. А ты чувствовал себя подростком, неопытным подростком, который думает, что выглядит значительным, а на самом деле выглядит смешным. Указание на это иногда вызывает ярость, а тогда вызвало только вспыхивающее на щеках смущение. 

А сейчас ты выпиваешь бурбон, и смотришь на него и понимаешь - он тоже вспомнил. Или даже налил тебе этот виски нарочно – чтобы вспомнил ты. В его взгляде слегка насмешливое любопытство. В твоем взгляде - оттенок торжества. И, наверное, это тоже забавно. И это ничего не решает, ничего не меняет. У вас просто есть общее прошлое и общие вопросы, на которые никогда не будет ответов. 

Вы никогда не общаетесь при помощи слов. Все взаимодействие у вас - на каком-то другом уровне, попытки говорить все только усложняют. Слова только все портят. Они значат совсем не то, что должны. Они иногда значат противоположное тому, что должны. Слова – это всегда отчаяние. 

Вам никогда не удавалось поговорить.   
Вам, наверное, никогда не удастся поговорить.  
Вам никогда не удавалось договориться. 

 

Эффект разлуки - когда долго не видишь человека, его образ в твоей голове незаметно изменяется – ты сам его меняешь, ты сам слишком много самого себя вкладываешь в другого – каким драгоценным становится этот пазл! - что в первый момент долгожданной встречи ты даже испытываешь - тщательно скрываемое и стираемое из ощущений – разочарование - слишком отличается оригинал от того, что ты из него сделал – но ты не сдаешься - если тебе это зачем-то нужно, ты запихиваешь новый портрет в старые рамки – быстро, но бережно, стараясь не испортить - но все равно что-то откалывается, отрывается, и этих осколков и обрывков невыносимо жаль и всегда будет жаль – и постепенно привыкаешь к новому образу. 

 

У него широкая мускулистая спина в белой рубашке – раз, и, наверное, навсегда выбранный стиль – удачно выбранный, ему идет, делает его значительнее и… красивее, да - дорогие костюмы шьют как раз для таких. Вечная кобура - ореол опасности - он создает его намеренно, это так удачно работает на имидж - но уже так привычно, не обращая внимания - это как чистить зубы по утрам – механическое действие. Он не изменяет старым привычкам, вполне конформен - и эта вечная сигарета в зубах – всегда чуть-чуть прижимает кончик сигареты зубами, когда курит, и окурки в пепельнице всегда слегка сплюснуты, и марка сигарет всегда одна и та же. 

Ты видишь его и ты видишь того связанного человека - кровоподтеки на лице - ты понимаешь, что происходит, и условное тайное становится очевидно явным – вы - плохие парни, и то, чем вы занимаетесь – плохо, и методы, которые вы используете – плохие. Ты сам делал что-то подобное и не раз и не два, и, вполне вероятно, будешь делать потом, но тебе почему-то все равно неприятно, и проклятые осколки выпадают из рамки - мелкие и драгоценные - образуя черные неприятные пустоты – так что упоминание о мальчишке - об Акихито - только возможность сказать, что тебе неприятно – а еще гарантированная возможность включить его внимание. 

Да, вы никогда не общаетесь напрямую, да, ты уже говорил это.

А еще - невозможность физического контакта, даже просто сближения – он всегда стоит на пару сантиметров дальше вполне допустимого – как будто создает еще один барьер - из воздуха - насильственно отдаляя и отделяя тебя, и это мучительно – дополнительно мучительно.

И вот тут ты достаешь козырь из кармана – в данном случае, буквально - он выглядит как мобильный телефон.

А потом разыгрываешь эту карту – и хотя этот козырь и переходит в другие руки, но партия была разыграна не зря. 

Нет, ты ничего не получил, но какой захватывающей была игра.

 

Ничем не объяснимое, странное желание - когда между вами проскакивают искры раздражения, противодействия или ненависти или всего разом – эти искры всегда будут, кому-то из вас обязательно нужно их высечь и раздуть посильней - тебе хочется, чтобы он схватил тебя за плечи и впился губами в твои губы, расстегнул твою рубашку – быстрыми жадными движениями, некоторые пуговицы отрываются, и ты сам помогаешь ему раздеть себя, ты обнимаешь его, он прижимает тебя к стене, его запах, его дыхание, его член который упирается тебе в пах, ты проводишь руками по его телу, смыкаешь руки у него на спине, ты не хочешь, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро, ты хочешь еще немного быть отъединенным, не переходить черту, остаться здесь еще пару мгновений – о, ожидание наслаждения – самое сильное наслаждение, ты прикасаешься к пряжке его ремня, но не расстегиваешь, запускаешь руки ему под рубашку, ощущаешь его кожу, влажную и горячую, от возбуждения у тебя дрожат руки, он целует тебя в шею – даже грубо, даже больно, жадно, «твоя чертова задница, Фейлон» – ты как будто слышишь эти слова – «я хочу тебя».

 

Всегда одно и то же желание – но жаль, жаль – не сбудется. С того раза в прошлой жизни – уже нет. А другой раз, когда ты сам попытался преодолеть барьер, попытался бесполезными словами сказать то, что они значат и поцеловал его – ты помнишь это – а он не ответил, не коснулся губами твоих губ, не прикусил чуть-чуть твою нижнюю губу, не засунул язык тебе в рот – ничего. Нет, ты не жалеешь, что сделал это, нет, нет, ничего страшного – просто было так больно, что когда боль прекратилась, на этом месте как будто ничего не осталось – это как земля, на который больше ничего никогда не вырастет - грубый бесчувственные рубец, вот и все. Нечему болеть.   
Нет, ты не жалеешь, что тогда поступил именно так.  
Нет.  
О, нет.

Он видит тебя, и усмехается - его насмешливый вариант приветствия, но вдруг как будто понимает, что тебе неприятно, и почему-то уводит тебя, хотя и знает, что такое зрелище тебя вряд ли удивит, но он уводит – изображает гостеприимство, вернее, просто соблюдает приличия. Наверное, да. Неписаные правила. Он старается не отступать от них. Это как пресловутая белая рубашка – хорошо смотрится и подходит к любой ситуации.  
Ничего другого ты и не смог бы подумать.   
Он рассматривает свой бар, берет бутылку и сам наливает тебе выпивку – предлагает тебе бокал – все с чистого листа, это просто дела, ничего личного - вот точка, от которой вы движетесь сейчас, а прошлого нет.   
Вы не друзья, но и не враги – если допустить, что прошлого нет.  
Прошлого нет - есть какой-то другой человек в прошлом, которого ты знаешь. И есть другой – который знает тебя.

Потом ты вспомнил, что он налил тебе тот самый бурбон - он сделал это специально, он выбирал именно его - он смотрел на ряды бутылок и искал именно этот. Провоцировал он тебя? Признавал тебя? Ведь в этот раз не прозвучало словосочетание «апельсиновый сок».

Ты выпиваешь виски залпом. А потом этот обмен взглядами – его скрытое любопытство и даже какая-то ласковая насмешка – «заметил?», и твое торжество. И опять проскакивает эта искра. Она проскакивает всегда, когда вы оказываетесь рядом. Всегда. И вы могли бы рассмеяться, если бы вы были не вы - но вы это вы, а вы можете только ненавидеть - или хотеть друг друга. 

Обмен репликами, и твои привычные попытки разозлить его, получить его эмоции, забрать их себе – это ты можешь у него забрать. И ты забираешь.  
Да, и вот тут ты изображаешь благородство – по отношению к нему, по отношению к Акихито. Ты даже не любуешься собой, настолько ты поглощен этой игрой – так что это выглядит именно причиной, а не предлогом.

А потом – когда телефон скользнул в его карман – потом можно говорить все что угодно – опять слова, которые значат что-то, которые ничего не значат, значат совсем другое. Все как всегда. И быть таким, как он, как ты сам привыкли тебя видеть - в настоящем времени.

Не имеет значения. 

Просто предлог. Это был просто предлог - прикоснуться к тебе.


End file.
